1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a unit pixel and an image pixel array including one or more unit pixel.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensor converts optical signals including image and/or distance (e.g., depth) information into electrical signals. As portable and other electronic devices evolve, the demand for smaller size image sensors with high resolution increases.